


Keychain

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose buy their first car in Pete's World together as they continue their journey on a new life together. Little does Rose know the Doctor has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keychain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on uploading fics from tumblr to complete collections.

The sun made one appearance in the month of April 2011. It peeked through the thick soup of rainclouds long enough for Rose to feel its warmth gracing her cheeks. She rolled the window down as they strolled along on their way to the car dealership. 

She’d told him at least a dozen times since their reunion that there was no need for him to save up money for a new car. Even before she factored in Pete’s support, Rose made a sizable salary working under him at Torchwood. He finally confessed around the dozenth time that he needed to prove to himself that he could make his own way. “What better way to prove it than buying us our own car?” he’d argued while bouncing his boyish eyebrows at her. 

He could have been a salesman himself. The Doctor had her with the notion of buying something _together_. “The ultimate in 21st century domestics!” he’d added with a gleam in his eyes and a click of his tongue. He’d loved the idea of being able to afford to buy Rose an absurdly expensive gift for her birthday all on his own from his professorial salary. 

“It’s a new day,” the Doctor cheered as they stepped out of the dealership after signing one last piece of paperwork. 

Rose beamed up at him and hummed agreement. He had wait up front while a salesman took him to fetch their car. They’d agreed on an SUV, which could handle the beating a car of Torchwood would take. The Doctor also cited needing the extra space, after piloting a time machine that was bigger on the inside (which to his disappointment Earth vehicles were decidedly _not_ ). Seeing him at the wheel of a domestic vehicle still struck her as odd. But to the Doctor, part of taking the next plunge in their relationship meant adopting another 21st century human custom. 

“Got you your own keychain. Surprise!” the Doctor cheered. 

He nearly dropped the keys as he handed them to her with trembling hands. Something in her palm then sparkled in the sunlight. Attached to the key ring was a ring, which had its own tiny keychain that read: 

“Rose Tyler, will you marry me?” 


End file.
